Risky Business
by Jurojin
Summary: This was not Tony's day.


_The usual…I don't own anything I'm just playing around._

_This idea just popped into my head one day. Another naughty one with humor._

_Love it, hate it, review please._

* * *

"Bastard."

The echo of Tony Almeida's phone slamming down could have been heard in the parking garage. A phone call from Chapelle was never good. A phone call from Chapelle indicating he'd be there in about 30 minutes for a surprise "one on one" was even worse. This was not Tony's day.

Everything had started out perfect. He awoke to his alarm at 5:15 a.m., rolled over and made love to his beautiful girlfriend. A girlfriend no one even knew he had. Michelle Dessler was his second in command. They hadn't exactly figured out how to break the news to everyone (_read Chapelle_) so it was still a secret. 

Due to a late night (thanks to him) they would need to pick up Michelle's car on their way into work. After dropping her off and picking up coffee, the first of the day's blunders occurred. Some yahoo thought it would be a good idea to cut him off and slam on the breaks, effectively causing Tony to wear about ¾ of his coffee.

_That's just fucking wonderful…_

Swinging back around, he went to his apartment and changed. Back in traffic 15 minutes later and he was now late. He could have used something from the office but he refused to walk around all day in a Field Ops t-shirt.

Finally making his way into the building he was immediately approached by the new tech they'd hired Chloe O'Brian. If it's not one thing, it's another with Chloe.

"Tony, I've got a problem."

"Why does that not surprise me Chloe."

"Whatever, look, Adam is refusing to send over the new protocol passwords because he says Jack hasn't authorized something with you. I can't start the background search you asked for until he gives me those. Could you please make it a habit from now on to double check your paperwork?"

Before he could even respond she was off to bother someone else.

His morning was topped off by a failed hard drive on his desktop and no coffee in the break room. At one point he thought things were looking up when Michelle entered his office carrying a mug of much needed coffee, from where he had no idea. His hope for a good day was destroyed however when she sat the offering down on his desk and it was without a Cubs logo.

"What's this?"

"I knew you weren't having a good day so far so I thought I would bring you some coffee. I went down to IT and stole some. Well, steal is not the right word. I'm sure the new guy Chris has a crush on me. He practically begged me to take the whole pot."

"We'll talk about Chris later. I was asking why it's not in a certain special mug."

"OH! I'm sorry Tony, but you were late getting in this morning so when I went to get my coffee I grabbed your mug. It was the last one left in the cupboard. Listen, I got to go check on that hardware order since your hard drive is the 3rd this week to go out and we need to replace them quick. Let me know if you can do lunch."

Again, before he could make any comment, she was gone.

She was using his mug? Did the woman have no mercy?

_She better be glad she's sleeping with me._

The rest of the day had been one hassle after another. He didn't get to have lunch with Michelle because Jack needed to go over the workup they'd done on an informant. Hammond had sent over yet more paperwork for Tony to fill out for some report he could give a rat's ass about. And now to top it all off, Ryan Chapelle was coming into the office.

_Can this day go any more wrong?_

Tony got up from his desk and started down the stairs from his office. He figured if he wanted more coffee he should go now before Chapelle got here. He checked the bullpen break room and of course it was out. Turning around he headed for IT. At least he could get a good look at this Chris.

* * *

Making his way back from IT with fresh coffee, Tony was in an even worse mood. Chris hadn't been the scrawny pimpled face geek he was expecting. Of course not. Chris was tall, blonde with blue eyes and looked like what every woman on the planet would consider "perfect." He was built and working in IT meant he was also smart.

_All the dorks in computers out there and we get the one guy who looks like an Adonis. And Adonis has a crush on my girlfriend._

Tony swerved to the left to make a short stop and see Michelle, but she wasn't there. Her station was locked but her jacket was still on her chair.

_Well at least I know she isn't with Chris._

Making his way back to his desk, he sat down with a deep sigh. He just needed to get this meeting with Chapelle over with and then he could go home and spend the rest of the night on the couch with Michelle. Or the bed, or the kitchen counter. He wasn't picky really.

Sliding his chair up to his desk he started filling out the forms Hammond had sent. About five minutes into his work he thought he felt something touch his thigh. Looking down at his lap he ran his hand over his pants but didn't see anything. Focusing back on the forms he was startled when again he felt something, this time it had to be a hand, going up the inside of his right thigh. He looked down at his lap again and sure enough there it was. A small, delicate feminine hand inching it's way closer and closer to his belt.

_Dear God this had better be Michelle and not some horrible joke from Jack._

He pushed back a bit and tilted his head to the side and down far enough to peer under his desk.

"Michelle…what the_hell_ are ya doing!"

"Shhhh! Do you want someone to know I'm under here? You looked stressed and I knew you were having a really bad day so I thought I would cheer you up."

"Baby as much as I would love and I do mean love to have ya do this, ya gotta get up from there."

"Tony, never in my life have I ever done anything like this. I got the courage to come in here no way am I leaving without doing what I came to do."

"Michelle you don't understand…" That was about all he could get out. In the process of arguing she had made her way to his belt and had his fly open. Before he could finish his sentence she had reached in and pulled him out.

"Jesus Michelle…"

"Just sit there and relax Tony." She had a tight grip on him and was steadily working her hand up and down. She leaned in and Tony could feel her hot breath on his head. He reached up and placed one hand on the desk and the other he buried in her hair, lightly stroking her curls back from her face.

He was watching her and she looked up and met his eyes then tilted her head down and took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of her; hot and wet. Michelle knew exactly how to send him soaring quickly. She continued working him with her hand while adding an increasing bobbing motion with her mouth. Every now and then she would tighten her grip and suck harder at the top. Tony couldn't help but moan. She was driving him crazy.

"Dios que se siente tan bueno." _(God that feels so good.)_

Michelle gave a small internal smile. It turned her on to hear him speak Spanish, but it turned her on even more to know she was having such an affect on him. He always did this. Anytime he got emotional he was talking English one minute and Spanish the next. It was a sure sign he wasn't calm, in any form. She loved hearing him speak. He had such a low rough voice.

Michelle pulled him out and slowly ran the tip of her tongue from the root to the tip. Tony's hand clenched in her hair tightening his hold.

"Michelle…Jesus… Cristo _(Christ)_…you feel so good baby…"

"I've thought about doing this all day. I love watching you loose control. I love being the one making you loose control." Every word she spoke brushed her lips up against the side of him causing his skin to vibrate.

"You drive me fucking crazy Michelle." She lowered her head back to him and resumed her earlier pace. "mmmm…God baby do you have any idea how much I want you? When we get home tonight voy detrás y después a pagarle algunos." _(I'm going to pay you back and then some.)_

Tony looked down and watched her moving on him. Never in his life had he seen anything more erotic. Of course the guy in him loved having this act done, but it never felt like it does with her. She reached something inside him no one else had come close to touching. This had always been something so purely physical. Not with her. He slowly moved some of her curls out of her face and behind her ear giving him a better view.

"Fuck…yes…harder baby…suck me harder…Dios…" _(God)_

He had no idea why he did it. Later she would ask him how his timing had been so perfect and he wouldn't have anything to tell her. Maybe he did it to prolong the moment, distracting his mind a bit. Maybe it was just a subconscious threat detection he'd obtained in the Marines. Whatever it was, it caused him to turn his head to the left and look down onto the main floor…just as Chapelle was making his way across the bullpen.

"Shit…Michelle! Stay down!"

"Wha-"

"Ryan is coming up!"

"WHA-!"

"Just stay down there and don't say anything." Tony placed both hands on his desk and wheeled himself further under it until he felt the chair bump into Michelle. She placed both her hands on his thighs steadying him. He was able to go far enough where no one could see below his chest. Just as he was picking up his pen Ryan knocked on his door and opened it.

"Hey Ryan how's it going?"

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice like this Tony." Just like Ryan to never mean an apology and to cut right to the chase.

"So what's up?" Tony couldn't help but fidget nervously with his pen.

"I wanted to come by and personally congratulate you and Michelle on the job you did last week on the Army of God terrorist group. We've been neglecting domestic cells since 9/11 and it's caught up with us in a bad way. The intel you guys uncovered stopped three potential abortion clinic bombings."

Tony was trying his best to look like he was paying attention but it was difficult. Michelle had decided that since she was down there anyway, she might as well continue where she left off. She had started back on him only slower and harder this time. It was everything he had to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

"Your work was noticed at the DOJ. They want…Tony, are you ok?"

Clenching his fists and breathing slowly he answered. "Yeah I'm fine Ryan, why?"

"You look a little pale and your sweating. If you're sick you need to leave. We can't afford having the entire office out with the flu."

"I'm fine Ryan. I told ya. It's probably just something I ate."

Ryan stared him down. Finally, rolling his eyes a little he continued.

"As I was saying, the DOJ noticed what you guys did and they wanted to reward you both…"

Michelle was gradually increasing her pace and pressure. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was surprised to notice she found it extremely exciting. Not something she would repeat anytime soon, but it was the most adventurous thing she'd ever done. _There must be something wrong with me._

She was going to fucking kill him. That was all there was to it. She would make him orgasm in front of Chapelle, giving Ryan just enough time to fire him before he died. He needed to get him out of here now or every time Michelle went down on him he'd be seeing Chapelle. Tony shivered.

"…off the phone with Hammond. So, I'm giving you and Michelle three days off next week."

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. There was also one hell of a climax at the end as well.

"Thanks Ryan. I'll let you know by tomorrow what days we've picked."

"Where's Michelle? On my way up I went by her desk to ask her to join us but she wasn't there."

"I uh…I sent her over to IT to help one of the new guys with a hardware issue. We've been having problems with failing hard drives lately."

Ryan studied Tony carefully. He'd always had issues with Almeida. He was cocky, arrogant and had a problem with authority. He was generally a pain in the ass. Ryan always felt like he had to justify his orders to Almeida instead of him just doing as he was told. Something wasn't right. Almeida was nervous about something. He was fidgety. Almeida had been a sniper in the Marines. He'd never fidgeted a day in his life. He continued to stare; try and sweat it out of him. It didn't seem to be working. He'd find out what it was sooner or later. He and Jack came up with some of the craziest ideas he'd ever heard of. If Almeida weren't such a damn good agent, he wouldn't let him get away with half of what he did.

Ryan stood up turning to leave.

"Well, I'll let you show her our appreciation. I've got to get back to Division."

"I'll make sure to do that Ryan, ya have my word." And with that he was gone.

The door had barely closed when Tony pushed himself back a bit, allowing Michelle to lean forward for more room, her head still in his lap. She hadn't stopped a second and was now heading for the glorious end. She increased her pace and was doing everything she could to make him loose it.

Tony slid one had back in her hair while the other gripped the armrest on his chair. She was working him harder and he was about to come.

"I'm…I'm gonna come baby…fuck…"

Michelle gave him everything she had and then felt him harden before tasting him.

"Dios…Michelle!" Tony was pretty sure he'd seen a few saints when he closed his eyes.

Michelle finished and carefully tucked him back inside his pants and straightened his clothes. Tony was sitting back in his chair, head titled backwards panting. He finally lifted his head and looked down at her. She had a completely naughty smile on her face. He reached up and ran the back of his hand down her cheek and pulled his own cocky grin.

"And just what are you grinning like that for Almeida? I'm the one who should be cocky."

"I'm just thinking about next week."

Michelle looked at him puzzled. "Next week?"

Tony leaned down and kissed her deeply; Michelle with a taste of himself. He pulled back enough to see her.

"I'm thinking about next week when I get to show ya the DOJ's appreciation. All three naked days of it."


End file.
